


Booty shorts

by heroofhomosuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, MSPARP, RP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofhomosuck/pseuds/heroofhomosuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just me dicking around as dave strider on parp and came across a no homo( so homo) John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty shorts

EB: uh dave... *he tilts his head to the side*  
TG: sup *drinks aj nonchalantly*  
EB: your shorts are really short *he giggles*  
TG: yep. thought id look hot  
TG: hot like a tator tot, yo  
TG: hey i have a question  
EB: what?  
TG: *turns to show him his lushus buttock* do these shorts make my ass look big?  
EB: uh, dave *he looks at the ground and shuffles his feet awkwardly*  
EB: I don't feel obligated to answer that question  
TG: what? its a simple question? what to "straight" for my ass huh?  
TG: here.  
TG: answer my question  
TG: no homo  
EB: you have a nice butt and it looks good in the shorts and oh my god turn back around  
TG: awesome.*turns back around, taking a sip of his aj* want some?  
EB: I guess so  
EB: if you're offering  
TG: omg.. hehe  
TG: you said yes to my ass  
EB: wait fuck  
TG: you are so gay dude  
EB: no  
EB: shit  
EB: i didnt  
EB: fuck  
TG: yes you did  
EB: shut up  
TG: you want stider buttock  
TG: admit it  
EB: NO  
TG: you do  
TG: who doesnt anyway?  
TG: dude  
TG: what if i told you  
TG: im so gay for you right now it fucking hurts  
TG: would you fuck me?  
TG: would you?  
EB: shit uh  
EB: maybe  
TG: ill take that as a yes  
TG: so  
TG: fuck me  
EB: wait  
EB: you're serious?  
TG: yes  
TG: dude  
TG: did i studder?  
TG: i think not  
TG: fuck me  
EB: *covers his face with his hands* holy fuck  
TG: *grabs johns hands, un covering his face* dude. youre hot as fuck  
TG: im hot as fuck  
TG: we  
TG: should  
TG: fuck  
EB: this is weird  
TG: no its not. dude. come on.. here. just.  
TG: *grabs his face in his hands and kisses him*  
EB: *he blushes and squeaks a little*  
TG: * kisses him some more, deepening it*  
EB: *slowly kisses back, grabbing his waist*  
TG: * wraps his arms around his neck, pressing his body to johns*  
EB: *bites dave's bottom lip and moves his hands down a little*  
TG: * gasps, blushing a bit, sticking his tongue out to swipe across johns bottom lip*  
EB: *opens his mouth a little and moves his hands back to dave's ass*  
TG: *moans into his mouth, slipping his tongue in.*  
EB: *squeezes his ass and pulls him a little closer*  
TG: * smirks a bit and grinds his hips against johns, breaking the kiss* someone likes my ass fo sho  
TG: so how bout that fucking?  
EB: uh.. right *he bites his lip* yeah okay  
TG: fuck yeah.*fist pumps, then goes back to grinding his hips against johns*  
EB: *groans a little and bucks his hips*  
TG: * tries to stifle his moans but is failing miserably, kisses at johns neck*  
EB: *moans lightly and tilts his head to give him more access*  
TG: *nips and sucks, leaving hickies behind*  
EB: *whimpers a little* d-dave  
TG: yeah..?* licks at the marks*  
EB: take those stupid shorts off  
TG: if want them off me then, take them off me.  
EB: *he pushes the shorts down and off* better?  
TG: fuck yeah.  
EB: *he slips his hands under dave's shirt and runs his fingers over his skin*  
TG: *shudders softly* h-heh heh  
EB: *moves his hands down to his underwear and snaps the waistband*  
TG: *squeaks and presses closer to john.* da fuq dude?  
EB: *giggles and does it again* hmm?  
TG: * sqeaks again but it turns into a moan* dude..  
TG: hit me  
EB: where? *he laughs*  
TG: where... do you think?*blushes red, panting slightly*  
EB: *tilts his head* I want you to say it, though  
TG: uhg! hit me on the ass! spank me dammit!  
EB: *he grins and slaps his ass hard*  
TG: *moans load, arching his back* f-ffuuuck  
EB: *smirks and does it again* like that?  
TG: *gasps and moans again* y-yeah  
EB: *giggles and rolls his hips against dave's*  
TG: *is hard, moans into johns shoulder grinding back*  
EB: *he reaches between them and rubs dave through his boxers*  
TG: *bucks his hips into johns hand* dammit john..! f-fuck me already..!  
EB: turn around *he licks his lips and pushes his pants down*  
TG: *does so rather eagerly*  
EB: *pushes his boxers down* uh.. lube?  
TG: shit  
TG: dont have any  
EB: then... suck me?  
TG: ah yis!*turns back around and onto his knees, taking johns cock into his mouth faster then you could say cockblock*  
EB: *moans a little*  
TG: *sucks hard, taking more into his mouth*  
EB: *bucks his lips a little* f-fuck  
TG: *pulls off and laps his tongue on the underside, looking up at him*  
EB: so hot *he bites his lip* okay.. good enough  
TG: *stands up and turns back around, placing his hand on the wall*  
EB: *bends down a little and spreads dave's cheeks, then licks his entrance a little*  
TG: f-fuck dude..! ahh~  
EB: *laps at it a few times before straightening up and pressing his head to his hole* ready?  
TG: yes dude..! fuck me good and hard!*smirks and bites his lip*  
EB: *moves in slowly*  
TG: *gasps and winces abit, eyes tearing up slightly*  
EB: *kisses his shoulder and stops* you okay?  
TG: y-yeah... you almost in?  
EB: yeah *snaps his hips forward*  
TG: *gasps again and moans out, his prostate geting hit head on*  
EB: *keeps thrusting into that spot, moaning*  
TG: *continues to moan loudly, pressing back into john*  
EB: *grabs his waist and kisses the back of his neck* d-dave  
TG: y-yeah john..?  
EB: fuck... *he groans and speeds up, reaching around dave's waist to touch him*  
TG: a-ah fuck!~* drools abit* j-john! g-gonna--!!*cums hard*  
EB: *thrusts a few time, then cums* sh-shit  
TG: *moans softly, grinding his ass against john slightly*  
EB: *pulls out and pants* fuck. dave.  
TG: *collaspes to the floor, panting hard* fuck man.. that was awesome..


End file.
